User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Mystery III: When the circus comes to town
Hey! I'm finally doin' it. So we join our fellow 16 teenagers again but this time it's more haunted and twisted than before. Fiona: Come on guys! You're such slowpokes. Eli: Look Fiona chillax. We're here aren't we? Jenna: I'm gonna go play some games! KC: Me too! Drew: I say we make that into a challenge ladies. KC: What KC and Jenna vs Drew and Bianca you're so on. (They rush over to the games) Jake: So ............ now it's just ............. us. Imogen: Jake don't worry we're still going on the rides. Jake: I just hope some kissing couple doesn't hold the line up. Fiona and Imogen: I know right?! Fiona: We're goin't to the funhouse. Eli: That place with the mirrors that make you appear all tall or short or whatever? Imogen: Totally. Jake: Meet you there in 10. Eli: We are NOT going to see any shows Jake. Jake: Aww why not? Eli: You know I HATE clowns as much as you hate graveyards. Jake: Yeah yeah. Let's get food. (Eli follows Jake) Gwen: Come on! You're gonna miss the fun! Trent: I can't believe you guys dragged me here. Bridgette: You NEEDED to come here. Gwen: Y'know you don't have to go to any shows. We can just say go to the funhouse and catch some rides. Trent: Ok I'm in. (As KC and Jenna are playing games) Jenna: Yay! We won! Drew: NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KC: Sorry Drew we're the better team. Bianca: Team? It's just our boyfriends seeing who can get more prizes for us. Jenna: True never thought I'd see the day Drew had NO arm. Any other challengers? Courtney: I'm up for it blondie. Jenna: This'll be too easy. KC: I wouldn't get cocky babe she seems like she could kick your ass and Bianca's ass at the same time. Bianca: What? KC: Nothing! (In the funhouse) Gwen: See? Trent: Gwen I............. ok now I've got nothing to say. Gwen: Me neither let's just enjoy this. (Gwen and Trent start making out until they hear giggling) Gwen: What was that? (Fiona and Imogen prance through the funhouse until Imogen trips and falls on Fiona and they laugh and start making out) Imogen: I am such a klutz. Fiona: A cute klutz. Imogen: No one's cuter than you Fifi. (Imogen helps Fiona up as Gwen and Trent approach them) Imogen: Enjoying the show? We got another act for you 2 if you're interested. Trent: Oh no thanks it's cool. Fiona: So I'm Fiona, this is Imogen. Gwen: Gwen and Trent. Fiona: We're here with our friends Bianca, Jenna, Jake, Eli, KC and Drew. Before we go on some rides. Gwen: Oh cool same with us with our friends Lindsay, Courtney, Tyler, Geoff, Duncan and Bridgette. Imogen: Interesting coinky dinky. I bet there'll be some couple hogging the line with constantly kissing. (Imogen pretends to make out with somebody as Fiona laughs) Gwen: Oh then Geoff and Bridgette oughta watch out. Imogen: They never take a breather do they? Trent: No. We were gonna join them on those tunnel of love rides. Fiona: Don't do that one.our friend Eli was thinking of the Sudden Death Knock Out. Gwen: I so wanna ride that! Category:Blog posts